<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mutant Chronicles by C_Syns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461382">The Mutant Chronicles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns'>C_Syns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Horror, Gen, Morphing horror, Mutants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, morphing, no beta we die like men, tcesters don't interact</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Syns/pseuds/C_Syns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was huge, with six sets of wings, and a beak that looked razor sharp, even at a distance. Everything about it was wrong, from the wings, to the color. It stood out, a dark sharp in the  blazing orange sky, pursuing a smaller bird. </p><p>“Oh, a new mutant bird. I wonder if that counts for bird watching.” Mikey said, tapping his chin with his finger and pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the strange bird.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Winged Rat Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And that is how it is done!” Donnie says, leaning on his staff, grinning as the Sando brothers ran off, through alleys, into the descending night. Leo, Mikey and Raph all clapped, or patted Donnie’s back.</p><p>	“That was fun, we should do that more.” Leo said, smirking, throwing an arm around Donnie. </p><p>	“I don’t care what we do, as long as it’s together!” Mikey chimed in.</p><p>	Raphael nodded, smiling at his brothers.</p><p>	“Okay, so before we go home who wa- ohmigosh what is that?” Raphael pointed and everyone looked to see a bird, but a bird unlike any they had seen. It was huge, with six sets of wings, and a beak that looked razor sharp, even at a distance. Everything about it was wrong, from the wings, to the color. It stood out, a dark sharp in the  blazing orange sky, pursuing a smaller bird. </p><p>	“Oh, a new mutant bird. I wonder if that counts for bird watching.” Mikey said, tapping his chin with his finger and pulling out his phone to snap a picture of the strange bird.</p><p>	“Now is not the time Mikey, that’s definitely not supposed to be here!” Raphael gestured to the bird with both hands, palms up, fingers almost claw-like in their position.</p><p>	“Is it chasing a pigeon?” Donnie squirted and pulled down his goggles.</p><p>	“Oh hey, maybe we should let it be then.”</p><p>	“Leo it’s clearly a mutant bird, we’ve got to deal with it.”</p><p>	“Yeah, yeah. Fine, but I think anything that kills those rats with wings has got to be pretty okay at least.”</p><p>	The mutant bird swooped in, diving  towards the pigeon, it’s massive talons grasping for it as it crowded the smaller bird, forcing it towards the ground. The noise of the pigeon hitting the ground was a soft thud and a squawking, it flapped its wings, but the mutant bird was over it, using its talons to grab and pull.</p><p>	“Isaac Newton!” Donnie swung at the bird, barely looking at it, and focusing much more on flashing a cocky grin at his brothers while swinging. The bird dodged, in a way birds generally don’t, throwing itself back, landing on its back, and picking itself up with it’s excess of wings.</p><p>	“Nice, Donnie!” Leo said, placing his hands on his hips. </p><p>	“It’s clearly a mutant, give me a break!”</p><p>	Leo rolled his eyes and picked up his sword, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he pointed at the bird. He leaned forward, springing forth, sword flashing the light of the streetlamps as he brought it down.</p><p>	Where the bird used to be.</p><p>	It used it’s great wingspan to beat the air and fly up, away from Leonardo, and his sword.</p><p>	“Oh no, whatever shall I do now?” Leo said, dramatically posing, one arm thrown over his eyes, sword carefully angled away from himself, the other hand pressed to his chest. He brought the sword down and a portal opened up. He reached in and grabbed the bird, which thrashed and shrieked, a strange and foreign shriek that shook the windows and bricks around them.</p><p>	“Got you, birdbrain.” He said, smirking. “So you think this guy has been hanging around or is he new, because if he’s new- he’s pecking me, he is pecking me.” Leo wrestled the bird, holding onto it’s neck as it pecked at him.</p><p>	The bird thrashed and jerked out of Leonardo’s grasp, taking to the sky again.</p><p>	Raphael picked up the pigeon that had been chased.  It was wounded, claw marks from the mutant bird on it’s leg, it’s wing at an odd angle. Raph winced, keeping his hold gentle as it tried to fly off.</p><p>	“It’s okay little guy, Raphael’s got you now, you don’t gotta worry. You still got extra bandages in your shell Mikey?” He asked. Michelangelo dragged his eyes off Leo, Donnie, and the bird, to nod. He popped into his shell, landing on the floor with a clatter. After a moment of his shell hopping and spinning around the floor he popped back out, holding not one, but two rolls of bandages.</p><p>	“I also found these red ones, I thought they would look good with your look.”</p><p>	“I’ll give it a try.” Raph said, taking the regular bandage wraps from Mikey, “Later though.” He immediately dropped the roll of bandages as the pigeon started to flap and struggle.</p><p>	“Hey now, that’s not good for your wing little guy.” He chided it. “I think that bird’s making this one upset. If you want to go help get rid of it.” He cocked his head towards the fight, if that were the word for it, which currently consisted of Donnie and Leo shaking their fists and weapons at the bird.</p><p>Mikeys smile went from covered inner ear to covered inner ear, he flashed a thumbs up and more than hopped to it, he leapt to it, he flipped to it; Mikeys kusari-fundo came to life in a golden blaze and he twirled it before launching it up. The bird stopped short, in a way birds generally don’t, falling a meter or so before it caught itself and flew up, higher still, out of range of Mikey.</p><p>“That’s one smart bird.” Mikey said, standing and staring straight up after it.</p><p>“Maybe, but not as smart as me.” Donatello said, taking his transforming Tech-Bō and aiming it at the bird. He fired a rocket and the bird, once again just like a bird generally didn’t, dodged it, this time heading higher, and higher into the sky and soar into the purple twilight.</p><p>“I dunno, look like he might be as smart as you.” Leo said.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Raphael was holding onto the pigeon, wincing at the amount it was moving.</p><p>“I don’t know that we can fix this thing, but it’s late. Guess we can hold onto it tonight and try and if it’s not working give it to April to get to I dunno, an animal rescue?”</p><p>“Well, this was eventful, we’re 2-0 today.” Leo said. </p><p>Donnie frowned and stood over the nearest manhole cover.</p><p>“Was that second one a win?” He asked, as he slammed his bo to one side of the manhole cover. It flipped up and he caught it.</p><p>“Yeah, it retreated we didn’t. Total win.” Leo said, jumping down.</p><p>“And we saved this little guy, I agree with Leo.” Raph said, keeping his hold on the bird solid, but gentle as he jumped into the sewer</p><p>“Can we name him?” Mikey asked, following suit. Donnie climbed in last, replacing the manhole cover behind him.</p><p>In the empty street they left behind four more pigeons hopped down to the asphalt, from their perches on buildings. They stood, around the sewer, heads cocked towards each other, or towards the manhole. The cooed and grunted, flapping their wings at each other.</p><p>A hawk found it’s way between them, it’s piercing gaze not landing on any of the prey around it, but on the exact same thing that all the birds were looking at.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Winged Rat Rescue, continued</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raph might just enjoy taking care of an animal that doesn't try to claw his face off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    “Okay so… how do we fix a bird?” Raph asked, when they were home, holding the pigeon in his hands, it struggled, but his grip was solid. Gentle, but solid.</p><p> </p><p>    “Hm. I’m sure I can find that out, no problem.” Donnie said, his battle shell deployed a mechanical arm and he set his tablet up, tapping away. A video of two people, in scrubs, popped up, with a very chill looking bird. The two demonstrated how to set the wing of a bird. All four brothers nodded.</p><p> </p><p>    “Leo, you got that?”</p><p> </p><p>    “Uh yeah, but why am I the guy in charge of this?”</p><p> </p><p>    “You’re good at fixing up stuff. Remember that time I thought having a shell meant running with scissors was fine?” Mikey asked.</p><p> </p><p>    “We all remember that Mikey.” Raph said.</p><p> </p><p>    “Yeah no matter how much we don’t want to.”</p><p> </p><p>    “The scar is pretty cool.”</p><p> </p><p>    “Guys, we’re getting off topic here. Hand over the bandages, the rat with wings, and someone get me something to wash it with. Mikey.” Leo said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>    “Can I see that video again Donnie?”</p><p> </p><p>    Donnie hit replay. </p><p> </p><p>    Leo nodded along and when Mikey returned with warm water and a clean, but old, washcloth he cracked his knuckles.</p><p> </p><p>    “Okay. Raph, actually you keep holding the bird for me so I have two hands.” Leo pointed at Raph, who nodded and gently held out his hands. Leo hummed and indelicately dunked the washcloth into the water, before much more delicately dabbing at the claw marks on the bird. The bird struggled, briefly, but calmed down as it turned its head, almost like it was watching Leo.</p><p> </p><p>    “So where are we gonna put this thing once it’s all wrapped up?” Leo asked.</p><p> </p><p>    “Hey Mikey, Donnie, we got any uh I dunno boxes around?”</p><p> </p><p>    “I’m guessing a pizza box won’t work.” Donnie says, glancing at the totally acceptable several box stack, next to the garbage can.</p><p>    “I have a bunch! I’m sure I can find one that’s big enough.” Mikey says, vaulting over the couch on his way to his room. The sound of a clinking, klanging, whirlwind of a searching ensued. Donnie watched as various art supplies, clothes, weapons, and garbage flew out of Mikey's room, blinking and scrunching up his nose.</p><p> </p><p>    “I’m going to make him a better organizing method.” He muttered.</p><p> </p><p>    After the open wounds were clean, and wrapped, Leo arranged the pigeon's wing, wincing as he moved it into a natural sitting position. He started wrapping it again, securely and tight enough to keep it in place.</p><p> </p><p>    “Okay I think that is it.” Leo said, standing back and holding his hands out to either side of the bird. It kept watching him, hopping in Raphs hands.</p><p> </p><p>    “That looks real good Leo.”</p><p> </p><p>    “Yeah, I know. I’m fantastic.” Leo said, with a wide, sly grin.</p><p> </p><p>    Mikey ran back in, holding a glossy, decorative box with a hinged lid and a polka dot pattern, perhaps a foot and a half long, a foot wide, and half a foot deep.</p><p> </p><p>    “Found one!” He said.</p><p> </p><p>    “Thanks Mikey.” Raph put the bird in the box. It sat in the sad, empty box.</p><p> </p><p>    “You think we should put, like, a towel in there or? What do birds like?” Raph asked.</p><p> </p><p>    “I don’t think it matters what it likes. It’ll probably need water though.” Donnie said, looking at the lonely bird, it it’s sad, empty box.</p><p> </p><p>    “What about a wheel?”</p><p> </p><p>    “Mikey, that’s rodents.” Leo said, his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>    “Well he is a rat with wings.”</p><p> </p><p>    “Pretty good!” Leo said, high-fiving Mikey. Donnie and Raph both groaned. Raph took the box to the kitchen and set it on the counter while he filled a shallow bowl with water. He put it in one corner and carefully picked the box up.</p><p> </p><p>    “If no one else wants him I’m gonna put him in my room.” Raph said. No one spoke up and Raph took the box into his room, knocking everything off the safe that served as his side table, with a series of clatters and squeaks. He frowned and scavenged around the room, pulling out old bandanas to pile in one corner of the box, near the water. He stuck his tongue out as he twisted it into a crude nest-shape. With an extremely gentle touch he patted the bird on the head, with one finger.</p><p> </p><p>    “You’ll be okay in here, little guy. Try not to get hurt. I’m gonna figure out what we feed you.” Raph stopped to take a picture of the bird with his phone. And smiled about the picture the whole way out and the whole way to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>    “Hey Donnie what can you feed birds?”</p><p> </p><p>    “I don’t know Raph. If only one of us had a device that gave us the power of all the information in the world at our fingertips.” Donnie said</p><p> </p><p>    “Oh, right.” Raph started tapping away at his phone and rummaging through the pantry. He scanned the products list versus what they had. He pulled a half empty package of plain popcorn kernels out and poured some in a teacup.</p><p> </p><p>    “That should be good for now.” He muttered to himself. He brought the cup back to his room and found the bird on the floor. The teacup and all the popcorn hit the floor of Raph's room, sending pieces of ceramic and dried kernels scattered every which way. He winced and picked his way through the mess to pick the bird up.</p><p> </p><p>    “Where do you think you’re going? You don’t have a wing right now.” He said, setting the bird back in the box. “Now you stay there I gotta clean this up.” He said, carefully patting the  bird on it’s head before expertly avoiding the broken ceramic pieces on his way out. A new cup full of popcorn kernels and a broom came back with Raphael. </p><p> </p><p>    The pigeon was on the edge of the box.</p><p> </p><p>    Raph took a big, careful step over the ceramic in shards on the floor to put the bird back in the box.</p><p> </p><p>    “You have got to stay in there.” He pointed at the bird. It stares back, with wide, vacant eyes. He set the teacup into the box and turned, and knelt to sweep up the mess on his floor.</p><p> </p><p>    “We’re probably not supposed to name you if we’re putting you back,” He said, outloud as he swept ceramic and kernels into the dustpan “But if you’re gonna be here for a little we can’t call you just bird.” </p><p> </p><p>    He stood, dustpan in one hand, broom in the other hand, and glanced at the box, and the bird perched, again, on the edge of it.</p><p> </p><p>    “I’m thinking Rebel.” He said. The bird hopped out and he signed, looking around before choosing the wall by the bed to lean the broom on and set the full dustpan next to. The bird was between him and the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>    He reached out, but it began to change.</p><p> </p><p>    It’s wings grew longer, and thicker, feathers almost retracting into the expanding flesh of the all wrong bird. The sound of snapping, shifting, changing bones filled the air, quiet, but so incredibly incorrect that they drew all attention. It’s form twisted, and expanded. The not-wings, but not-arms hit the floor. Too long, too widely spaced fingers were between the disappearing feathers, shrinking and migrating closer and closer. The subtle cracking was joined with the unsettling sound of squishing meat.</p><p> </p><p>    Raph flung himself back, with a shriek at the sight, pressed against the far wall, eyes locked on the thing in his room. The thing that had teeth sprouting into it’s not-quite-beak, not-yet-mouth. The eyes were closing in on each other, the top of the beak drew up, and up, getting flatter, fleshier. Hair was mixed into the feathers, or maybe the feathers were becoming hair. The bird was looking more and more like a mutant, then more and more like a human. Skin replaced feathers, hand and arms replaced wings, and feet replaced feet, but human.</p><p> </p><p>    Where the bird had been was a girl, legs folded under her, hands on the ground in front of her. She had dark skin, short hair, and a dark green leotard. She stood, not particularly tall, and stared at Raph, who stared back, mouth hanging open, still pressed against the far wall.</p><p> </p><p>   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will update the tags.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Will this ever actually be finished? I don't know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>